


L'appel du Louveteau

by Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes)



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Eagle storyline
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal
Summary: [Fanfic écrite en 2015 sur fanfiction.net]Réécriture de l'arc de l'Aigle.Pour obliger Alejandro de la Vega à se soumettre, l'Aigle est prêt à tout : quitte à utiliser la violence, la torture physique ou mentale. Et Zorro en subit les conséquences.
Kudos: 6





	1. Dans les griffes

Diego avait essayé de prévenir à temps son père de ce que préparer le senor Varga, alias l'Aigle mais c'était trop tard. Les Hommes de Varga les avaient capturés puis emmenés au pueblo pour les enfermés dans la cave de l'administrateur, désormais un traître assoiffé de pouvoir.

Lorsque le sergent Garcia les a rejoint dans leur triste sort, l'espoir s'affaiblissait entre les de la Vega. Désormais, même Zorro ne pouvait rien faire. Garcia avait beau espéré que le renard vienne les sauver, Diego craignait malheureusement que la fin de Los Angeles, de Zorro et de la justice étaient terminés. Mais le père et le fils n'abandonnaient pas et ils se mirent en tête à chacun à leur manière qu'ils tiendraient tête au senor Varga.

"- Don Alejandro, salua l'Aigle tout en descendant dans la cave, j'espère que vous avez apprécié la cérémonie."

Il était suivi de ses hommes, sa garde personnelle. Il était réjoui par ce qu'il venait d'accomplir : conquérir Los Angeles.

Le vieux de la Vega grogna discrètement tout en échangeant un regard de dégout avec son fils qui restait maître de lui-même.

"- Je viens faire un marché avec vous, Don Alejandro, continua l'Aigle.

\- Je ne fais pas de marché avec des hommes comme vous, Varga, vous devriez le savoir.

\- Je suppose que vous refusiez de me donner la liste de vos amis.

\- Je préfère mourir que de les trahir.

\- Bien sur, bien sur, mais la liste ne m'importe plus, maintenant."

Diego sursauta, ne comprenant pas son abandon soudain pour se procurer le fameux parchemin qui signait la mort de nombreux notables.

"- J'ai arrêté tous les notables de la région, expliqua Varga en percevant la confusion parmi ses prisonniers, car je sais que votre liste contient vos amis, dont la plupart sont de riches rancheros, je me trompe ?"

Alejandro blêmit. Visiblement, l'usurpateur n'avait pas chomé entre temps.

"- Je les ai fait prisonniers, poursuivit Varga, je n'en ai pas tué car je veux que vous leur ordonner de vous soumettre à moi en signant cette amnistie."

Il tendit une feuille au vieux don qui la repoussa négligemment.

"- Vous pouvez rêver. Nous préférons mourir que nous soumettre à vous, cracha Alejandro.

\- Je me doutais que vous diriez cela. Emmenez les tous à la caserne, ordonna-t-il à ses hommes, je vais vous montrer ce dont je suis capable de faire si on me tiens tête."

**Z**

Au cuartel, les prisons étaient remplis. La majorité d'entre eux étaient en effet des amis d'Alejandro et d'autres étaient des soldats dont certains avaient été blessés. Le cœur du vieux de la Vega se serra quand il vit le drapeau de l'Aigle flottait au dessus de lui. Le sergent Garcia gémit doucement en voyant son caporal en prison, dans un état si lamentable. Le jeune Diego tenta de trouver un échappatoire mais encerclé de la sorte et sans armes sur eux, contrairement à leurs gardiens, c'était peine perdu.

Au milieu de la cours, on avait placé deux poteaux que tous reconnurent : cela servait au châtiment du fouet.

"- Si vous comptez me torturer ainsi pour que je signe, vous vous trompez, lança le vieux don avec fierté et dignité.

L'Aigle éclata alors de rire et posa une main sur l'épaule de Don Alejandro qui s'écarta brusquement faisant réagir deux hommes qui pointèrent leurs fusils vers lui.

"- Du calme, les rassura Varga, mon cher Alejandro de la Vega, c'est mal me connaître. Enfin, je vous laisse encore le choix, soit c'est une simple signature de votre part, soit j'inflige la sentence."


	2. Le choix du loup

_Previously..._

_L'Aigle éclata alors de rire et posa une main sur l'épaule de Don Alejandro qui s'écarta brusquement faisant réagir deux hommes qui pointèrent leurs fusils vers lui._

_"- Du calme, les rassura Varga, mon cher Alejandro de la Vega, c'est mal me connaître. Enfin, je vous laisse encore le choix, soit c'est une simple signature de votre part, soit j'inflige la sentence._

\- Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi, je vous l'ai dit : je préfère mourir.

\- Très bien, sourit Varga en s'approchant de Diego.

Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul.

"- Vous savez, je vous envie tous les deux, dit Varga en fixant le jeune don, vous, Don Alejandro, vous placez tant d'espoirs en votre fils...et vous Diego, toujours fidèle à votre cher père."

Il lui saisit violemment son menton. Diego repoussa son bras avec force, ce qui lui valut une gifle.

"- Tel père, tel fils, lâcha Varga à demi-amusé et à demi-énervé, je ne penserai pas arriver jusque là, mais je crains devoir employer mon dernier atout...attachez Diego de la Vega et qu'on lui donne 50 coups de fouets !"

Diego tressaillit tandis que deux hommes lui attrapèrent les bras, il tenta de se débattre. Son père lui retint le bras pour qu'ils ne soient pas séparés. Alejandro avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait son fils pour l'emmener loin de lui, ce qui était presque le cas.

"- Non, il n'a rien à voir avec cela ! S'écria Alejandro, ne le touchez pas!" On l'écarta de son fils avec brutalité.

Les prisonniers enfermés protestèrent tous à la fois, scandalisés. Bernado eut du mal à cacher sa panique. On déchira le gilet de Diego et on le poussa jusqu'aux poteaux à fouet.

"- Alors Alejandro de la Vega, vous ne voulez toujours pas accepter de signer notre accord.

\- Père, ne signez rien, je vous en prie ! Hurla Diego alors qu'on l'enchaîna les mains à chaque colonne de bois.

Cela lui fallut un coup de crosse en plein visage.

Le vieux de la Vega eut l'impression que sa respiration était arrêtée tellement le dilemme était torturant pour lui. C'était son fils ou la liberté qu'il perdait. Il hésitait. Il ne voulait pas voir son fils fouetté, mais il ne souhaitait pas non plus signer la mort de la liberté, et ce en quoi il s'était toujours battu.

"- Ne faîtes rien, père ! S'exclama Diego malgré sa joue meurtrie.

\- Fouettez le ! Ordonna Varga ne supportant plus l'hésitation du père et la tentative de persuasion du fils.

Les coups de fouet claquèrent sur le dos du jeune de la Vega sous les cris de colère des prisonniers. Diego se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier, sentant sa chemise se déchirer. Pour imposer le silence, Varga ordonna d'ajouter 20 coups de fouets en plus. Pour ne pas empirer la situation du jeune fils de don Alejandro, on accepta de garder le silence bien que la scène qui leur était obligée de regarder les torturait moralement.

Bernado baissa les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes quand il entendit les premiers gémissements que son jeune maître lâcha au bout de 30 coups. Le sergent Garcia ne cessait de marmonner des mots incohérents bien qu'en réalité, il priait Dieu de les sortir de là. Alejandro, par honneur et respect pour son fils, continuait de le fixer. Tous ce qu'il pouvait faire était de le soutenir en le regardant, en gardant la tête haute, dignement, tel un de la Vega. Il dut contenir sa rage, sa colère et son désespoir à la vue de voir son fils battu comme un criminel et un animal. Varga était sans pitié et son unique but était de l'obliger à faire ce qu'il voulait et cette torture psychologique était le bon stimulant.

Lorsque ce fut enfin terminé, Diego n'arrivait même plus à se tenir sur ses jambes et ne sentait plus son dos décoré de fines lignes en sang. Il transpirait de sueurs et haletait. Ses plaies lui brulaient et quand on le détacha, il tomba à moitié sur son dos lui faisant ainsi lâcher un cri du douleur.

Alejandro voulut se précipiter vers lui mais les mercenaires l'en empêchèrent.

"- Je crains que vous ne pouviez l'approcher, don Alejandro, ricana Varga.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous l'avez assez fouetté ! Laissez moi aider mon fils !

\- Non, tant que vous ne signerez pas, vous ne verrez votre fils que lorsqu'il sera battu ou fouetté.

\- Ordure ! Jura Alejandro.

\- Vous consentez vous à signer ?

\- Jamais !"

Le vieux de la Vega n'avait pas oublié le regard suppliant de Diego quand ce dernier lui avait demandé de ne rien faire. Il ne pouvait pas décevoir son fils. Lui qui pensait que son unique enfant n'avait rien dans le ventre, il venait de voir ce que Diego pouvait endurer. Il a vu dans son regard et son comportement, sa détermination et sa volonté de résister à l'oppresseur.

Varga bouillait de rage. Il avait cru pouvoir faiblir le grand Alejandro en s'en prenant à son fils mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

"- Attachez le jeune de la Vega par le cou à ce poteau et liez lui ses mains ! Ordonna-t-il en montrant à la fois un endroit non loin des écuries.

\- Quoi ? Scandalisa le sergent Garcia sous le choc, vous n'avez pas le droit ! Don Diego n'est pas un animal !

\- Oh que si. C'est un louveteau...et je vais devoir apprivoiser le louveteau pour obtenir le loup."


	3. Le cheval solitaire

Cinq jours. Cinq jours que Diego était traité comme un animal. Il était encore surpris d'être en vie. Son père n'avait pas encore cédé même s'il savait que c'était dure pour lui, il espérait tous les jours qu'il lui restait assez de courage pour résister à cette torture.

Le jeune don avait tout enduré : les coups de fouet, les passages à tabac, le manque de nourriture, l'eau glacé et même les travaux forcés, mais étant trop faible, ces tortionnaires avaient fini par abandonner. Et à chaque fois, Varga n'obtenait pas plus de résultats si bien qu'il ne s'en prenait plus à don Alejandro mais au fils. Il lui ordonnait de supplier son père de signer l'accord tout en augmentant la durée de torture quotidienne. Mais Diego s'était juré de ne pas céder. Il ne voulait pas décevoir son père.

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait eu le droit qu'à un repas : du pain et une pomme qu'il a finalement donné à un cheval qui s'était attaché à lui, si bien que par crainte de toute fuite, on l'avait éloigné. Désormais. Il n'y avait rien à moins de 2 mètres autour de lui et la fuite n'était plus envisageable dans son état. Il se savait fiévreux, son corps meurtri lui devenait de plus en plus lourd chaque jour. Le moindre coup lui était douloureux.

Ses nuits, il les passait en compagnie des cauchemars ou du froid. Il ne pouvait même pas se coucher complètement à cause de son dos blessé. Il devait se contenter de dormir comme un petit loup...ou un renard, se pouvait-il permettre de penser.

**Z**

Fin après-midi du sixième jour, il était tellement épuisé que il ne parvint même pas à mâcher le morceau de pain qu'on lui avait balancé. Il finit par fermer les yeux et, dans un rituel habituel, pria pour qu'une étincelle d'espoir apparaisse.

Les prisonniers notables et militaires virent au loin que le jeune de la Vega s'était sans doute endormi. Contrairement à Alejandro, ils savaient tous ce que Diego faisait, comment il allait physiquement. Ils ne lui parlaient jamais car ils étaient trop loin de lui, mais ils étaient témoin de la maltraitance de Diego par Varga en dehors de l'heure de la torture pour Alejandro.

Ils savaient tous que si Diego persuadait de son propre chef son père par n'importe quel moyen, Alejandro tomberait. Mais ils virent tous que Diego résistait malgré son état physique et mental. Ce n'était plus le jeune oisif qui passait son temps à lire des livres, à chanter ou à écrire, un autre homme semblait avoir pris possession de Diego. Il était déterminé, fier, loyal envers son père, courageux et d'un calme extraordinaire si bien que Varga s'énervait de ça. De plus, le comportement de Diego incita les prisonniers à garder espoir et foi en la liberté.

Alors que le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher, deux cavaliers entrèrent au cuartel en compagnie d'un cheval noir.

Diego épuisé n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour voir les arrivants mais les notables et les soldats se rapprochèrent des barreaux pour mieux apercevoir l'étrange étalon que les deux hommes avaient sans le moindre doute capturer. Dans un silence, les prisonniers se regardèrent, se comprenant entre eux, devinant chacun leur pensée silencieuse.

Les deux cavaliers attachèrent le cheval près des écuries à quelques mètres des prisons et d'un pas rapide, se dirigèrent vers la demeure du senor Varga après avoir demandé qu'on surveille le cheval de très près.

"- Pourquoi me dérangez vous ? S'exclama Varga en voyant ces deux hommes entrer dans son salon alors qu'il dînait avec Greco et le comte Kolinko.

\- Senor, fit un des cavaliers, nous avons vérifié sur les Terre de la Vega : il n'y a plus personnes sauf les vaqueros et les domestiques, et on leur a confisqué leurs armes.

\- Vous auriez pu attendre demain matin pour faire votre rapport, s'énerva l'Aigle.

\- Mais nous avons trouvé le cheval de Zorro, Senor."

Varga et Greco échangèrent un regard stupéfait.

"- Vous en êtes certain ?

\- Oui, senor, il errait seul.

\- Vous pensez que Zorro est vraiment mort ? Intervint alors Greco, il se peut qu'il se soit véritablement fait explosé avec le canon et que ce soit un complice ou un farceur qui s'est joué de nous en imitant sa signature sur la porte du forgeron.

\- C'est certainement probable, sourit l'administrateur persuadé, oui...Zorro nous a finalement quitté.

\- Que faisons-nous du cheval ?

\- Gardez le à l'écurie, il me servira de monture personnel."

**Z**

Don Nacho veillait au loin sur Diego et il n'était pas le seul. Les plus proches amis de Don Alejandro s'étaient mis d'accord que en son absence, c'était eux qui devaient surveiller le jeune de la Vega. Bien qu'il n'ait aucun contact physique avec eux, ils l'observèrent avec attention et cherchèrent souvent le regard de Diego comme pour lui dire qu'ils le soutenaient.

"- Le pauvre, soupira le caporal Reyes qui s'était assis par terre auprès d'Ignacio Torres, j'aimerai tant pouvoir l'aider." Il fit un signe vers Diego qui semblait assoupi.

"- J'aimerai aussi, caporal, approuva le notable, mais on ne peut rien faire pour lui.

\- Qui aurait cru que Diego aurait eu la force de tenir jusqu'ici, dit Don Alfredo, ce garçon m'a toujours surpris...mais là, il dépasse ce que l'on pouvait attendre de lui.

\- Mes amis, si un jour nous sortons d'ici, nous devrions dire à quel point Alejandro doit être fier de son fils, murmura Don Nacho à ses deux compagnons encore éveillés.

\- En espérant qu'il tienne jusqu'à ce jour, ajouta maladroitement Reyes causant un frisson général à tous les prisonniers.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Les notables priaient pour que l'inévitable ne se produise pas et que Dieu puisse protéger le jeune de la Vega.

Don Nacho reporta son attention sur Diego et telle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il aperçut l'étrange étalon noir sortir de son petit coin d'écurie. Il donna une tape à ses deux compagnons pour qu'ils soient témoins de la scène afin d'être sur qu'il ne rêvait.

"- Croyez vous que c'est le cheval de Zorro ? Demanda Alfredo à l'adresse d'Ignacio.

\- Oui, je peux reconnaître n'importe quel cheval après l'avoir vu une fois. C'est bien le cheval de Zorro.

\- Ce qui veut dire que...Paniqua son ami inquiet.

\- On n'en sait rien. Mais..."

La monture avait désormais quitté son enclure. Fort heureusement le gardien qui devait les surveiller s'était endormi profondément. Le cheval s'approcha alors de Diego, inconscient de sa présence. Les trois spectateurs se regardèrent, plein d'espoir, retenant leur souffle. Ils assistaient à un possible sauvetage ; l'animal était sans doute très intelligent.

Le caballo pencha son museau vers les liens des mains de Diego et mordit dedans. Le jeune de la Vega à son contact sursauta se réveillant. Faible, il réussit à tourner légèrement la tête vers le cheval.

"- Tor...na..do ?" Murmura-t-il n'en croyant pas ses yeux trop fatigués.


	4. La capture du renard

_Previously..._

_La monture avait désormais quitté son enclot. Fort heureusement le gardien qui devait les surveiller s'était endormi profondément. Le cheval s'approcha alors de Diego, inconscient de sa présence. Les trois spectateurs se regardèrent, plein d'espoir, retenant leur souffle. Ils assistaient à un possible sauvetage ; l'animal était sans doute très intelligent._

_Le caballo pencha son museau vers les liens des mains de Diego et mordit dedans. Le jeune de la Vega à son contact sursauta se réveillant. Faible, il réussit à tourner légèrement la tête vers le cheval._

_"- Tor...na..do ?" Murmura-t-il n'en croyant pas ses yeux trop fatigués._

Au bout de quelques secondes longues d'acharnements, ses mains furent libérées. Diego essaya d'enlever la corde qui lui serrait le cou avec l'aide de l'étalon qui coupa celle le reliant au poteau.

"- Gracias, Tornado, remercia Diego d'une voix las.

Il tenta de se mettre debout mais n'y parvint pas seul, il dut s'appuyer contre Tornado pour garder l'équilibre et avec ses douleurs musculaires et ses blessures même pas désinfectés, il n'avait pas la tâche facile.

Il se dirigea vers le gardien endormi et lui prit doucement la clé sous l’œil attentif de sa monture qui était prêt à agir si jamais il se réveillait. Diego tremblait tellement qu'il dut s'immobiliser plusieurs fois pour se reprendre.

Voyant que le jeune de la Vega avait réussi à se libérer et à récupérer la clé, Alfredo, Ignacio et Reyes réveillèrent tous les prisonniers toujours dans un silence total. Les grilles de la prison ouverte, ils sortirent les soldats en premier qui se chargèrent s'escorter les notables jusqu'à la sortie du cuartel. Fort heureusement, personne sur les toit n'avait été placé. On voyait bien que l'Aigle n'avait pas l'esprit d'un officier militaire.

De son coté, Diego était parvenu à grimper sur Tornado et les suivit en dernier pour fermer la marche.

Bien malheureusement, alerté par des bruits causés par cette fuite, le gardien se réveilla.

"- Halte ! Les prisonniers s'échappent !" Hurla-t-il. On entendit alors de l'agitation à l’intérieur de la caserne et à l'extérieur.

"- Senor, vite sortez ! Cria le caporal Reyes, on vous couvre !"

Les notables lui firent confiance et obéirent tout en enfourchant les montures que les militaires leur donnaient. En cavaliers, ils fuirent rapidement bousculant même ceux qui tentaient de les empêcher.

De son coté, Diego s'était assuré que tous les amis de son père soient partis sains et saufs, il termina donc la marche. Cependant, lorsque Tornado franchit le seuil de la caserne, Varga était sorti de sa demeure arme en main avec des tireurs postés à ses cotés.

"- Empêchez les de s'enfuir ! Ordonna-t-il.

Tornado n'eut pas attendre l'ordre de son maître et augmenta sa vitesse. Des coups de feu retentirent et le cheval sentit alors une brûlure au niveau de sa cuisse. Il faillit s'arrêter mais quand il entendit le gémissement de douleur de son cavalier et se força à continuer son chemin pour sortir de ce pueblo infernale.

Trop lent, Tornado avait fini par perdre le groupe. Ils étaient suivis mais aussi rusé que son maître, l'étalon noir avait réussi à se cacher et à échapper à leurs poursuivants. C'est entre des buissons et un arbre que les deux fugitifs se réfugièrent pour l'instant. Diego tomba lourdement par terre et se releva tant bien que mal, ignorant un moment sa propre blessure pour s'occuper de celle de son cheval. A tâtons dans le noir, il réussit à la trouver.

"- Je ne vois rien..Tornado...Il va falloir attendre demain matin, lui chuchota son maître.

Mais l'étalon n'avait pas aussi mal que lui. Il n'était pas ignorant de son état.

Diego passa une main vers le bas droit de son ventre et sentit un liquide s'y échapper. On avait réussi à le toucher. Il déglutit en se demandant quel chance de survie il avait. Il remonta en selle et avec la force qu'il lui restait, il dirigea Tornado vers leur hacienda.

**Z**

**Le lendemain matin**

"- Comment-ont-ils pu s'échapper ! Cria Varga dans toute la caserne, dîtes moi comment !"

Ils n'avaient pu que récupérer les soldats qui étaient retournés en prison mais ceux-là étaient soulagés de savoir que les notables étaient sains et saufs.

"- Nous l'ignorons, répondit un des ses hommes, nous ne savons pas comment ils ont pu faire.

\- Et Diego de la Vega ? Comment a-t-il pu s'en aller dans un tel état ?"

Aucune réponse ne parvint.

"- Je ne suis entouré que d'une bande d'incapable ! S'énerva l'Aigle en faisant baisser tous les yeux.

\- Son Excellence, peut-être que Zorro les a aidé, intervint Greco, je vous rappelle que son cheval s'est aussi enfui."

L'administrateur devait avouer que là, Zorro avait eu une longueur d'avance. Il avait cru s'en être débarrassé mais en réalité, peut-être que le renard avait tout préparé pour sauver les notables. Il avait utilisé son cheval pour lui faire baisser sa garde et entrer au cuartel tranquillement.

"- Possible, marmonna Varga, mais je jure qu'il ne restera pas bien longtemps dans sa tanière. Je veux une battue dans toute la région !"

**Z**

Pendant ce temps dans la demeure de l'aigle, le renard noir s'était faufilé discrètement par une fenêtre ouverte et avait atteint le salon qui menait directement à la cave. Il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme et ses gestes étaient trop lents et trop faibles à son goût mais son état pouvait atteindre.

La veille, avec l'aide de ses domestiques, il avait pu retirer la balle qui logeait dans le bas de son ventre et s'était pansé. Fort heureusement, l'un d'entre eux possédait des connaissances médicales pour le soigner bien qu'il savait qu'il avait besoin d'un médecin. Mais il devait libérer Don Alejandro, le sergent Garcia et Bernado à tous prix.

Il avait pu manger et dormir quelques heures pour reprendre des forces. Quant à Tornado, c'était moins dure pour lui, une balle dans la cuisse ne l'avait pas autant affaibli que Diego ne l'était déjà, il avait même protesté quand son cavalier lui avait projeté de prendre un autre cheval afin qu'il se repose.

Dans un silence, il se déplaça le long du mur à mi-plafond et sauta sur l'unique gardien de la cave qui perdit connaissance. Il s'empara de la clé et alla ouvrir la porte de la prison souterraine. Il descendit les marches.

"- Zorro ! S'écria le sergent Garcia heureux de le revoir.

\- Chut, pas un bruit, murmura le renard en dissimulant sa fatigue, les hommes de Varga sont tous à la caserne, il n'y en a qu'un ici. Je vous conseille de passer par derrière la maison, il y a des chevaux qui vous attendent.

\- Senor Zorro, mon fils est à la caserne, nous devons le sortir de là...Intervint Alejandro.

Le justicier masqué remarqua le regard que lui jeta son serviteur.

"- Rassurez-vous, il n'y est plus, répondit-il seulement en leur faisant signe de le suivre.

Le vieux de la Vega se sentit soulagé mais craignait l'état de son pauvre garçon. Chassant ses sombres pensées, il suivit le renard.

Effectivement à l'arrière de la demeure, des chevaux attendaient. Les trois prisonniers grimpèrent chacun sur un cheval.

Cependant, c'est à ce moment là que Varga était retourné chez lui et quand il vit la cave ouverte et le gardien assommé, il donna l'alerte.

Zorro se figea puis se tourna vers Alejandro.

"- Partez tant qu'il est encore temps, je vais les retenir, assura-t-il.

\- Mais...vous risquez de vous faire attraper, s'inquiéta le sergent.

\- Je ne suis qu'un homme, dit Zorro, il vaut mieux qu'un seul soit prit, que quatre... Partez !"

Il retourna à l'intérieur de la maison après leur départ précipité. C'est alors qu'il se trouva face au senor Varga.

"- Par ici ! Zorro est là ! Hurla à plein poumon le dictateur tout en dégainant son épée.

Le jeune renard l'imita mais grimaça de douleurs. Sa fièvre toujours présente, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Pourtant, ils croisèrent le fer. Varga, à pleine puissante, l'attaqua avec force, une des caractéristiques habituelles que Diego avait pu voir lors de son séjour à l'hacienda.

Les hommes les entourèrent tout à coup pointant leurs fusils vers le cavalier vêtu de noir. Mais Varga continua ses assauts ne lui laissant aucun répit. Cependant, malgré cela, avec un combo rapide, Zorro parvint à désarmer l'Aigle et pointa le bout de son sabre sous sa gorge.

"- Dîtes à vos hommes de jeter leurs armes ! Menaça-t-il en rapprochant sa lame sous son menton.

Le senor Varga était sur le point de céder mais il remarqua alors des tremblements violents venant de son pire ennemi. Il profita alors de donner un violent coup de genoux dans le ventre de Zorro, qui lâcha un cri de douleur, le pliant en deux, touché au niveau de sa blessure récente. Il lui assona ensuite un poing en pleine face le mettant à terre et vola violemment l'épée du jeune renard.

Les hommes autour de lui retinrent leurs souffles n'y croyant pas : Zorro a été capturé !

Dans un automatisme de défense, le jeune renard tenta de reculer mais dut admettre qu'il était fait comme un rat, lorsqu'il percuta le mur dans son dos. 

L'Aigle souriait de sa victoire et s'approcha de sa source de problèmes.

"- Enfin, Zorro est fait prisonnier, s'exclama-t-il à son assemblée, nous n'aurions plus aucun problème, dorénavant.

\- Qu'allez vous faire de lui ? Demanda Greco qui était le dernier à les rejoindre.

\- Je vais d'abord le démasquer après je ferai ce que j'en veux, déclara Varga, maintenez le !"

Deux hommes se jetèrent sur lui, il essaya de se débattre mais blessé et épuisé, il n'avait même plus la force de se mettre debout, il dut rester par terre, maintenu par ses bras contre le mur.

L'Aigle s'agenouilla et lui arracha brutalement le masque.

"- Diego de la Vega ? S'écria-t-il choqué et abasourdi tout en se levant.

L'identité de Zorro résonna dans toute la pièce. Varga resta un bon bout de temps, médusé et sans paroles, mais se ressaisit en s'esclaffa bruyamment. Diego resta silencieux.

"- Pour une surprise, c'est une surprise ! Diego de la Vega, le fils du loup, le louveteau...est en fait un renard !

\- Est ce qu'on doit le tuer ? Intervint un de ses hommes impatients d'en finir.

\- Le tuer ? Non ! Répondit l'Aigle, non, on s'est déjà débarrassé de Zorro...maintenant, c'est d'Alejandro de la Vega. Nous avons son fils...pourquoi le tuer ?

\- Enfin , il ne nous servira à rien, dit Greco confus, au contraire, sa survie renforcera les résistants.

\- Non, le point faible de Grand Alejandro de la Vega, c'est son propre fils. Et je vais utiliser ce point faible contre lui. Emmenez le dans la cave et qu'on le surveille de près ! Que personne ne doit le voir en dehors de cette maison. Les résistants ne doivent pas savoir que Diego de la Vega est Zorro.

\- Quoi mais pourquoi ? S'étonna Greco confus.

\- Parce que s'ils apprennent cela, ils vont faire du fils de la Vega un martyr et leur volonté de nous attaquer grandira encore plus, parce que Diego représentera un exemple pour eux...Non, nous devons les affaiblir psychologiquement. Il faut qu'ils apprennent par n'importe quel moyen que nous détenons Diego. Non seulement, les fuyards vont culpabiliser mais en plus, Don Alejandro fera n'importe quoi pour son fils, peut-être même qu'il se rendra..."

En entendant, ces paroles, Diego ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir. Il s'était mis dans le pétrin mais fort heureusement...il avait tout prévu.


	5. Le chef de la meute

Les dons fugitifs s'étaient tous réunis dans une hacienda abandonnée sur le ranch d'Alejandro de la Vega comme ils étaient convenus en cas d'extrême urgence. Rare était les domestiques qui avaient été prévenu de cette cachette. L'hacienda disposait d'un réseau souterrain reliant à une grotte et à une autre hacienda au ranch de don Nacho.

"- Don Diego n'a pu nous suivre, déclara ce dernier le matin de la veille de leur fuite.

\- Il a été blessé, je l'ai vu, fit don Francisco, nous aurions du le secourir.

\- Ayez confiance, mes amis, intervint Alfredo, Diego est beaucoup plus fort que l'on puisse le croire."

Des exclamations l'approuvèrent.

"- Le cheval l'a aidé, poursuivit Don Cortez pensif, or...c'était le cheval de Zorro...

\- Mon ami, coupa Ignacio Torres d'un ton apaisant, il y a des faits que parfois, nous devons ignorer. Pour le bien de tous. L'unique chose que nous pouvons faire, c'est de croire en Zorro. Tout simplement."

Des pas précipités les alertèrent tous. On entra bruyamment dans la salle.

"- Père ! S'écria Elena Torres en se précipitant vers lui.

Derrière elle, Benito accompagné de Don Alejandro, du sergent Garcia et de Bernado qui leur emboîtèrent le pas.

"- Alejandro, sergent ? Vous avez réussi à vous échapper ? S'exclamèrent les dons fou de joie.

Ils avaient désormais la présence de leur chef respectif, et leurs envies de combattre augmentèrent.

"- Oui, Zorro nous a aidé, annonça Alejandro, cependant, je ne sais pas si il a réussi à s'échapper.

\- Il s'est toujours bien débrouillé seul, je suis sur qu'on le reverra bientôt, Dit le sergent.

\- Où est mon fils ? Demanda alors de la Vega en parcourant des yeux les dons présents.

\- Nous l'avons perdu de vue, commença Don Nacho.

Mais Elena le coupa :

"- Diego nous a prévenu de ce qui se passait, il a demandé à ce que tous les domestiques se cachent et que nous rejoignons dès que possible notre cachette d'urgence.

\- Comment était-il ? Souffla Alejandro en se souvenant de la torture subite.

\- Fatigué, répond Benito à la place préférant la sincérité, et blessé. Il avait reçu une balle au niveau du ventre mais on lui a enlevé.

\- Où est-il désormais ?"

Un silence s'installa, horrifiant de nouveau le père qui craignait maintenant au pire.

**Z**

Alors qu'il surveillait les alentours, Bernado remarqua la présence de Tornado cacher derrière les buissons épais. Dans un espoir joyeux, il se précipita vers l'animal et fut terrifié de constater que le cavalier, qu'il portait habituellement, était absent. Tornado accepta ses caresses réconfortants et se tourna de façon à ce que Bernado se retrouve en face d'une sacoche accroché à la selle.

Intrigué, il s'en saisit et l'ouvrit. Il y avait une arme et un lettre. Bernado déglutit en fixant l'unique mot qui se trouvait sur le morceau de papier :

_**Phoenix.** _

_**Z** _

Dans la grotte secrète de l'armée citoyen d'Alejandro, on attendait les instructions. Les autres membres n'ayant pas été capturé par l'Aigle les avaient tous rejoints à la grande surprise de De La Vega.

"- Nous avons eu un message de Don Diego, l'informa l'un d'eux au vieux don, nous disant que Los Angeles avait été pris et que vous étiez tous en danger. Nous avons ramené le plus d'armes possibles."

Beaucoup étaient venu avec leurs fils, leurs neveux, ainsi que leurs domestiques qui s'étaient portés volontaires. Don Alejandro sentait un vide immense quand il toisa les sourires qu'échangeaient les pères et leurs enfants, hanté par la question " _Où est Diego ?"_

Don Nacho vint alors à répondre sans doute à sa question sourde. Il avait vu son ami dans le doute, inquiet et angoissé.

"- Cher ami, je peux te dire que tu as le fils le plus formidable, se confia Ignacio.

Alejandro était surpris et des anciens souvenirs lui revinrent à son esprit. Combien de fois avait-il dit à Diego à quel point il était déçu d'avoir retrouvé un poète au lieu d'un soldat ?

Voyant que son ami ne réagissait pas à son compliment, Don Nacho raconta le soir où Diego avait été libéré par le cheval de Zorro.

"- Comment ? Tu en es sur ?

\- On aurait dit que le cheval était attiré par Diego et il semble même qu'il tentait de le protéger, tu aurais du le voir, c'était incroyable.

\- Non, c'est impossible...souffla Alejandro dans le doute.

\- Bien sur, il n'y a aucune preuve...mais même si Diego n'était pas Zorro, n'est ce pas grâce à lui que nous sommes ici ?

\- Tous ce que j'espère maintenant, c'est que mon fils soit sain et sauf et qui puisse nous rejoindre...

\- Don Alejandro ! S'exclama une voix infantile.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent. Le silence s'installa dans la grotte, si bien qu'on entendit uniquement le souffle du jeune garçon surement à peine âgé de 12 ans.

"- Don Alejandro...Don Diego...Haleta-t-il, il...Don Diego..il...a été capturé !

\- Comment ? S'écria Alejandro sous le choc.

\- Personne ne le sait, répondit le garçon, c'est ma mère qui travaille chez le senor Varga, elle a entendu des cris dans la cave...et elle a entendu dire par un homme que Don Diego était prisonnier...

Dans la cave, jamais Diego ne s'était senti aussi impuissant, faible et vulnérable. Son dos lui faisait de plus en plus mal et de nouvelles hématomes s'étaient ajoutés sur son torse. On l'avait de nouveau battu sans raison cette fois-ci probablement par pur plaisir, et du fait qu'ils voulaient fêter la chute du renard.

Désormais, le jeune don devait avouer que Varga avait raison. Le renard était mort...mais il détenait le Louveteau. Un louveteau qui était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, un louveteau blessé, un louveteau dont le père ferait n'importe quoi pour le récupérer, jusqu'à mettre sa vie en danger.

**Z**

La porte de la cave s'ouvrit et Varga armé d'une cravache pour chevaux et trois de ses hommes descendirent. Dans son état, Diego ne pouvait que rester assis mais il refusait de baisser ses yeux qui avaient tendances à se fermer malgré lui.

Varga leur fit un signe et les deux hommes s'emparèrent avec sauvagerie de Diego qui grimaça de douleurs. Il s'abaissa ensuite vers lui en lui tenant doucement le menton qui répugnait le jeune renard.

"- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, De la Vega, je veux savoir où ton père et ses amis ont bien pu se réfugier."

Diego s'y attendait fort heureusement à ce fameux interrogatoire. Plus le temps passait et plus les hommes de son père avaient de temps pour se préparer et demander au pire du renfort à Monterey ou à San Diego.

"- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que j'y gagnerai ? Lança-t-il pour réponse.

\- Vous épargnerez des morts, fit Varga, je ne suis pas sur que vous apprécierez que votre père sacrifie sa vie aussi stupidement alors qu'il ne suffit uniquement que de signer un bout de papier..

\- ...et de devenir votre esclave pour le restant de sa vie ? Acheva froidement Diego, mon père est prêt à mourir pour la liberté et les causes qu'il pense juste."

Varga lui donna une bruyante gifle qui lui fit lâcher un gémissement.

"- Je peux tout aussi bien t'exécuter, tu es un hors la loi.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de la mort, déclara fièrement le renard, vous auriez du le savoir."

L'Aigle leva la main et frappa avec sa cravache le torse du jeune homme déchirant sa chemise noire trempée de sueurs.

"- Je ne compte pas te tuer, dit-il en caressant la joue de Diego avec son fouet, tu es aux yeux de tous Los Angeles, une inspiration. Que tu sois Diego...ou Zorro. Mais je pense que le village ainsi que nos chers fugitifs auront plus pitié de toi que de Zorro, car toi...tu es le fils d'Alejandro, le gentil petit louveteau, pacifique, qui ne souhaite que la paix et la prospérité. Tu représentes un idéal sans même le savoir.

\- Comment pouvez vous en êtes sur ? Murmura Diego qui combattait que la douleur.

\- Je le sais. Je me renseigne toujours quand j'ai affaire à quelqu'un...et je sais que je peux te briser, car après tout tu n'es que le fils du Grand Loup. Allez, emmenez le." Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des deux hommes.

Diego fut ainsi emmené dans une pièce sans fenêtres, ressemblant presque à la cave sauf qu'une bassine d'eau avait été placé. Varga ordonna ensuite de lui attacher les mains derrière le dos et de le laisser seul ensuite.

Le jeune don se demanda s'il pouvait s'attaquer à son geolier et s'enfuir bien qu'il savait réellement que c'était mission impossible.

"- Je vous laisse encore quelques secondes pour me dire tout où se trouve la cachette de l'armée de votre père, annonça alors Varga.

\- Je n'aime pas me répéter, senor, répliqua Diego.

\- Comme vous voudrez."

D'un geste rapide, il s'empara d'un bâton de bois qui gisait par terre et frappa de plein fouet dans le ventre de Diego qui s'écroula par terre lâchant, contre sa volonté, un cri de douleur. Varga savait que la blessure causée par une récente balle n'était pas encore guéris et que c'était physiquement son talon d'Achille. Il le saisit ensuite par les cheveux et l'attira vers la bassine, d'une violence que jamais Diego ne l'aurait jamais cru capable. Le maintenant toujours pas les cheveux, il plongea la tête du jeune homme dans l'eau qui s'avérait être glacé. Fort heureusement, Diego avait pensé à inspirer juste avant de connaître les intentions de l'Aigle.

Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, Varga le ressortit de l'eau. Le renard haletait, car le froid l'empêchait de retenir correctement sa respiration.

"- As-tu changé d'avis ? Chuchota l'Aigle dans son oreille.

Voyant qu'il n'obtenait pas réponse, il recommença à le mettre à l'eau. Il répéta toujours les mêmes questions, à propos de la cachette et des intentions prochaines d'Alejandro. Mais comme toujours, Diego résista, même si son corps était parcouru de spasmes violents et de tremblements dus au froid. Parfois, Varga agrémentait ses questions par des coups de fouets ou des coups de bâton, espérant briser le mental du fils de la Vega.


	6. Le louveteau apprivoisé

"- Varga a positionné ses hommes autour de la ville, cependant, nous n'allons pas entrer par un chemin inhabituel, nous allons passer par l'entrée même de la ville, déclara Benito à tous les dons.

Autour d'une grande table, dans leur repère, les fugitifs s'étaient tous préparés à la future bataille qu'il allait mener. Benito leur expliqua clairement le plan. Plan qui provenait d'un certain hors-la-loi. Il avait raconté que ce dernier avant de partir secourir don Alejandro, Garcia et Bernado, lui avait donné des recommandations : s'il n'avait pas rejoint le repère de l'armée clandestine, Benito devait impérativement énoncer le plan pour que la reprise de Los Angeles puisse avoir lieu.

"- Pourquoi nous allons être découvert ! S'exclama don Nacho un peu sceptique, c'est au contraire la dernière chose à faire.

\- Le Senor Zorro a assuré qu'il sera présent et que c'est lui qui déclenchera l'attaque avec un coup de feu, si j'ai bien saisi, dit Benito.

\- L'idée n'est pas mauvais, avoua Alejandro, Varga doit penser que nous allons éviter à tous prix l'entrée principale puisque c'est par là qu'il y a la caserne. Je pense que nous devons suivre ce plan.

\- Nous allons attaquer de front, alors, s'écria Alfredo, nous attendrons le signe de Zorro et nous nous emparons de Los Angeles pour le rendre à la population !

\- Répartissons nous en plusieurs groupes au cas où, reprit Alejandro, nous allons tous de même surveiller les autres entrées de Los Angeles."

La détermination de Don Alejandro était contagieux. Tous savaient pertinemment qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : sauver son fils des griffes de l'Aigle. Reprendre Los Angeles n'est que secondaire. Mais personne ne lui reprochait quoi que ce soit, Diego était le dernier de la Vega vivant encore, héritier légitime de Don Alejandro.

**Z**

Diego gisait au sol, haletant. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés, sa bouche entrouverte cherchait désespérément de l'air. A ses poignets, les cordes trop serrés avaient finis par rougir sa peau.

Le señor Varga esquissa un sourire tout en jouant avec le fouet dans ses mains, frottant la corde lisse entre sa paume.

Son corps ne supportant plus aucun torture réagissait de manière automatique, Diego recula en rampant contre le coin d'un mur. Il savait que cela venait de montrer qu'il était en train de lâcher sa dignité et de perdre sa fierté. Il savait que l'Aigle voyait désormais en lui, ce Louveteau effrayé par les coups de fouet et de bâton.

"- Alors, petit loup, murmura l'Aigle en s'abaissant à sa hauteur, vas-tu oui ou non, m'obéir et me dire tout ce que tu sais ?" Il effleura de son fouet la joue du jeune de la Vega.

Le souffle paniqué de Diego fit comprendre à l'administrateur qu'il était en train de briser le jeune renard, et de le transformer en ce louveteau apeuré, prêt à être domestiquer pour devenir un chien enchaîné à vie.

"- Diego, mon garçon, tu sais ce qui peut t'attendre, dit Varga d'un ton mielleux.

Le jeune don détourna la tête, hésitant. Mais l'Aigle se saisit brutalement de son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

"- Veux-tu que je recommence ?"

Il leva le bras, le fouet prêt à frapper.

"- Non ! S'il vous plaît !" Gémit Diego d'une voix étouffée.

L'Aigle s'immobilisa, se retenant de rire de satisfaction en voyant que Diego s'était recroquevillé.

"- Allons, je ne te ferai aucun mal si tu me dis où se trouve ton père et ses amis." Le rassura-t-il en baissant ses bras.

"- Je...Vous ne leur..ferez pas de...mal...bredouilla Diego en frissonnant.

\- Je te le promets, assura Varga en cachant son impatience.

\- A l'arrière de la ville, à trois kilomètres, murmura Diego inspirant fortement, près d'un ruisseau, vous trouverez un rocher blanc, c'est juste derrière...il y a une caverne. Vous les retrouverez tous."


	7. Le cri du louveteau

**Le soir**

L'Aigle descendit à la cave, les traits crispés par la colère et la rage. Le jeune de la Vega accroupit par terre, releva la tête. Dans ses yeux fatigués, une lueur étincelait de victoires.

"- Vous m'avez menti ! Hurla Varga en le giflant violemment le propulsant à terre, il n'y avait rien du tout...à part des nids de serpents sauvages !"

Malgré sa position, Diego se retint de rire. Il connaissait parfaitement cette endroit, et avait demandé à ce que ce terrain soit mis en quarantaine à cause des reptiles venimeux, pouvant tuer un homme avec leur poison.

Criant, enragé, Varga lui donna des coups de pieds dans ses côtes l'empêchant de se redresser.

"- Je devrai vous tuer si vous n'étiez pas le fils d'Alejandro de la Vega, marmonna l'Aigle en lui prenant les cheveux pour le regarder en face.

Il appela alors un de ces hommes et ordonna qu'on emmène Diego à la caserne.

**Z**

Les hurlements d'un homme résonnèrent dans tout le pueblo. Sa voix désespérée semblait porter par le vent.

A la taverne, les rares clients s'étaient tus, ne mangeant plus, ne buvant plus, comme par respect pour celui qui souffrait en ce moment même. Même le tavernier s'était figé, n'osant même plus lever la tête vers ses clients.

Dans le cabinet du Docteur Avila, ce dernier observait par la fenêtre de sa chambre au premier étage, l'horreur qu'infligeait l'aigle. Les cris continuaient sans cesse et n'arrivant plus à supporter ça, le médecin ferma ses rideaux.

Padre Francis priait dans la petite chapelle en face de la caserne. Il avait pu apercevoir des hommes emmener l'enfant de Dieu et avait vu ce qu'ils étaient en train de l'infliger. Sensible, il n'avait pu continuer à suivre la scène et finalement, s'était réfugié auprès de la statue de Marie, ne cessant de réciter des prières.

Dans la prison, les soldats captifs ne pouvaient dormir. A la porte d'entrée même de la caserne, se trouvait le lieu de torture. On avait attaché les poignets du jeune Diego par une corde, le maintenant par le haut, si bien que ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. Une bonne dizaine d'hommes de Varga s'amusaient à utiliser tous les armes possibles pour infliger la punition de l'Aigle. Tous étaient donc passés : les coups à mains nues, le fouet, le martinet, le bâton en bois, de l'eau froide, du vin ou de l'alcool qui accentuait la douleur de ses blessures, des jets de pierres.

Pour les soldats, c'était insupportable à voir et à entendre, eux qui avaient l'habitude de voir Diego silencieux, eurent le cœur brisé en constatant que bien malgré tout, il n'était pas insensible à la douleur.

Lorsqu'on considérait que le jeune don avait eu son compte, Varga ordonna qu'on le détache. Libre, Diego s'effondra par terre comme une poupée de chiffon. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger le moindre membre et chaque parcelle de sa peau et de son corps étaient recouvertes de bleus, de fines lignes rouges, d'hématomes brunâtres. Alors qu'il tentait vainement de se redresser, il finit par s'évanouir.

**Z**

Le matin même, le jeune don se réveilla de nouveau dans la cave. Il remarqua alors qu'il n'était plus attaché et que ses mains étaient désormais libres, bien malgré le fait qu'il aie gardé le souvenir avec des traces rouges autour de ses poignets.

Courbaturé, blessé, affaibli, il n'arrivait plus à se lever correctement. Il tenta de percevoir l'ampleur des dégâts de son corps. Il réussit à faire quelques pas d'un mur à un autre mais retomba lourdement tout en gémissant de douleurs.

"- Je suppose que Zorro a définitivement rendu les armes, murmura-t-il en s'asseyant contre le mur le plus loin possible des escaliers.

L'Aigle pour la énième fois, fit son apparition, seul cette fois-ci. Les traits durs et déterminés montrèrent à Diego qu'il allait sans doute passer un mauvais quart-d'heure.

"- Tu es toujours entêté ?

\- Vous êtes toujours obstiné ? Rétorqua Diego d'un ton glacial.

Une gifle vola.

"- Tu riras moins lorsque tu verras le corps de ton père, persifla Varga.

Diego tressaillit en imaginant le pire, mais il devait garder espoir , tout n'était pas encore fini.

Soudainement, un homme paniqué descendit. L'Aigle se tourna vers lui demandant l'explication de cette interruption.

"- Señor Varga, nos éclaireurs ont aperçu au loin l'armée de Don Alejandro ! S'écria l'homme.

\- Quoi ? Vous en êtes surs ? Combien sont-ils ?

\- On en sait rien, mais il approche l'entrée de la ville.

\- Très bien, que tout le monde se prépare pour les attaquer !"

L'homme déguerpit rapidement. L'Aigle reporta son attention sur le jeune homme qui supporta son regard perçant.

"- Ton père court à sa perte, Diego de la Vega.

\- Vous courrez aussi à la votre."

Varga sortit alors un revolver et le pointa sur la tempe du renard qui retint son souffle.

"- Vous allez y participer, murmura l'Aigle.


	8. La mort du louveteau

Don Alejandro était en tête du groupe qui allait attaquer par l'entrée du pueblo. C'était la division la plus nombreuse en homme. Pour les autres groupes, il n'était à peine que dix. Mais eux n'allait attaquer que lorsque l'équipe principal leur donnera le signal. Il devait faire tomber la vigilance des hommes de Varga pour pouvoir réussir leur bataille.

Alors qu'ils venaient à peine de franchir l'entrée de Los Angeles, ils aperçurent alors Varga et une bonne dizaine de ces hommes qui pointaient leurs fusils. Automatiquement, les dons les imitèrent. Cependant, entre les deux camps, sur le no man's land, un homme habillé en noir, avec sa chemise déchirée était ligoté par les poignets, dans une position à genoux d'exécution. On lui avait même bandé ses yeux. En réalité, les hommes de Varga avaient pointés leurs armes sur lui.

Alejandro ne pouvait voir son visage car il était tourné vers le camp adverse, mais il devinait aisément que c'était bien son fils qui se trouvait là. En remarquant le corps meurtri de son unique enfant, le vieux don sentit une folle colère montée en lui.

"- Alejandro de la Vega ! S'écria Varga, si tu veux que nous laissions ton fils en vie, rends toi ! Si tes hommes font le moindre geste, il est mort."

Le père frémit devant ce choix à faire. C'était à la fois cruel, horrible et injuste. Son fils n'aurait jamais du être mêlé à ça. Il aurait du poursuivre ses études en Espagne, y rester même. Alejandro aurait fait en sorte qu'il y passe le restant de sa vie là-bas, s'il avait su ce qui allait se passer.

A ces cotés, ses meilleurs amis, Don Nacho et Don Alfredo, comprirent ce dilemme. Eux aussi ne sauraient que choisir. Soit, ils attaquaient mais Diego y perdrait la vie, soit ils se rendaient mais ils perdraient leur liberté. Le vieux don serra des points, la vie de son fils ne valait pas ça. Son fils était ce qu'il avait de plus cher en ce monde. Qu'est ce qu'il ferait dans un monde où son enfant n'était plus ? 

Ces sombres réflexions s'interrompirent brusquement quand ils entendirent un puissant coup de feu venant d'un des toits.

Alejandro vit alors le corps de son fils s'effondrer sous ses yeux. Sur le toit, une silhouette noire tenant une arme à feu disparut.

"- Zorro !" Murmura Don Nacho sous le choc. Ils avaient toujours pensé que Diego était Zorro mais finalement, peut-être que ce n'était pas le cas, peut-être même qu'il y avait encore un espoir en sa présence.

"- NON ! Hurla Don Alejandro incapable de détourner de son regard son fils immobile à terre.

Le camp de l'Aigle en fut tout autant abasourdi. Varga n'avait pas prévu ça. Il n'avait prévu la venue de Zorro, car il pensait que Diego était Zorro. Il n'avait pas prévu la mort de Diego car il pensait qu'Alejandro allait se rendre ou bien au pire des cas, il l'aurait tué lui-même...mais la venue soudaine de Zorro fit perdre confiance la majorité de ses hommes qui baissèrent leurs gardes inconsciemment.

Don Alfredo fut le premier à réagir avec sang-froid. Il avait rapidement deviné que le signal du renard était en réalité un coup de feu...causant la mort de Don Diego. Il leva le bras et ordonna à ses amis d'attaquer. Personne n'hésita et les chevaux s'élancèrent en direction de l'Aigle et ses hommes. En réalité, tout le monde était enragé : la mort du fils d'Alejandro leur avait donné une volonté plus forte, car ils ne voulaient surtout pas que sa mort ne serve à rien et Zorro les avait poussé à agir et à sacrifier cet homme pour qu'ils puissent agir et se battre. 

Le Sergent Garcia en remarquant que Don Alejandro hésitait à y aller alors que des coups de feu commencèrent à s'entendre et des balles meurtrières à voler, se dirigea vers lui pour tenter de le couvrir au cas où.

"- Don Alejandro, vous devez vous battre ! S'écria-t-il d'un ton désespéré.

\- Il faut ...que je prenne son corps...murmura-t-il.

Mais Garcia l'empêcha d'y aller en voyant la proximité de certains ennemis près du corps de Diego. Énerve pour la première fois, du comportement du vieil homme, le sergent lâcha ses dernières cartouches :

"- Un jour quelqu'un nous a dit : Il vaut mieux qu'un seul homme soit pris que quatre."

Alejandro cligna des yeux devant la soudaine preuve de sagesse du sergent. Mais cela valait bien la peine, car il se ressaisit rapidement et gratifia un sourire à Garcia.

Dans la fumée des fusils et des balles, Alejandro s'élança dans la bataille pour honorer la mémoire de son fils et aussi le dur choix qu'avait du faire Zorro.

Alors qu'il combattait contre les hommes de l'Aigle par des coups de crosses ou bien en tirant avec son fusil, Alejandro aperçut l'arrivée de Zorro sur son cheval qui évita rapidement les balles qui lui étaient destinés. D'autres dons, l'ayant aussi remarqués, vinrent à ses cotés pour le couvrir . En fait, Zorro se dirigeait vers le corps du jeune Diego. Il descendit de sa monture pour s'emparer du corps. L'étalon noir s'abaissa pour l'aider à l'emmener et Zorro repartit comme il était revenu.

Les témoins assistant à la scène en furent totalement abasourdis.


	9. La resurrection du renard

Varga avait rapidement compris que c'était peine perdu et que son rêve de conquerir la Californie était anéanti à jamais. Il tua le comte Kolinko qui s'apprêtait aussi à lui tirer dessus pour l'empêcher de fuir le champs de bataille et se réfugia dans le cuartel vide en refermant la porte à temps avant qu'on ne remarque sa fuite.

Juste derrière lui, Greco avait tenté de le suivre mais il s'était retrouvé devant une porte fermée. Varga passa devant la prison des soldats qui hurlèrent de colères contre lui, lui ordonnant de les libérer, ce en quoi il les ignora. Il grimpa les escaliers et atteint les toits pour tenter de s'échapper. Mais une forme familière lui barra la route.

"- Zorro ! S'exclama l'Aigle en tirant son épée.

Le renard noir l'imita.

"- Moi qui pensait que Diego de la Vega était Zorro, siffla Varga en parant le premier. Les coups s'échangèrent, mais l'Aigle nota que son adversaire était...faible. Une pensée illogique sur l'identité du renard, lui vint à son esprit : se pourrait-il que ce Zorro soit...Diego ? Mais ce fut sa grosse erreur car en remarquant cela, il crut avoir l'avantage mais au contraire, Zorro le désarma avec une technique du poignet propre à lui. L'épée de l'aigle tomba du toit, le laissant entre les mains du hors-la-loi.

"- De grâce ! Pria Varga.

Le renard hésita, ce qui laissa à l'autre homme l'occasion de lui donnait un coup dans le bras, le faisant lâcher son épée et il se jeta sur lui. Ils luttèrent l'un contre l'autre sur le parterre du toit, mais Zorro ne semblait pas au meilleur de sa forme et rapidement, Varga prit le dessus et lui arracha une seconde fois son masque.

"- Quoi ? C'est impossible ! S'écria l'Aigle en s'écartant brusquement de lui, tu...es...mort !"

Diego de la Vega était de nouveau en face de lui, l'air fatigué, abattu, exténué mais aussi énervé et déterminé. Ses yeux noisettes brulaient de combattivité, glaçant l'intérieur du tyran. 

"- Tu es...un démon...recula Varga pris de frayeur car son esprit n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment le jeune don avait réussi à éviter la mort et comment Zorro avait pu intervenir s'il était Zorro. De plus, sa pâleur lui donnait un visage fantomatique presque spectrale.

Le renard démasqué s'avança encore, encore et encore, tandis que Varga recula.

"- Pitié, Diego...je m'en irais si tu..."

Le jeune homme s'était arrêté, un coup de feu retentit le faisant sursauter. Au loin, la porte de la caserne avait été ouverte, laissant entrevoir Greco, au sol, au bord de la mort, pointé son révolver sur son employeur. Il trépassa sans même savoir si son but avait été atteint. Cependant, Varga fut touché et tomba malheureusement du toit rejoignant son épée.

Dans un soupir, Zorro remit le masque et redescendit sur la terre ferme. Il libéra rapidement les soldats qui le remercièrent d'un regard et qui se précipitèrent pour chercher des armes et soutenir les dons afin de finir la bataille.

De son coté, n'ayant pas la force nécessaire pour y participer, le justicier masqué se permit de faire redescendre le drapeau de l'aigle et dut se retenir pour ne pas imposer le sien comme il avait fait autrefois. Même dans son état précaire, il avait encore le sens de l'humour.

Alors qu'il s'apprêta à repartir en voyant que la fin était proche, il entendit un coup de feu, la balle se logea dans un mur juste à coté de sa tête. Cela lui était adressé. Surpris et paniqué, il se tourna vers celui qui avait osé tirer sur lui. Son cœur crut faire un bond : son père, Don Alejandro pointait un révolver vers lui tout en s'approchant. Derrière lui, les dons en étaient presque choqués de voir leur chef ainsi. D'autres s'introduisirent dans la caserne pour mettre en prison les hommes de Varga tout en assistant à l'étrange scène.

"- Mais...enfin, Don Alejandro, fit le sergent Garcia, Zorro nous a sauvé.

\- Peut-être, mais il a tué mon fils, rétorqua le vieux don de plus en plus proche de lui.

Zorro aurait aimé lui dire la vérité que non, il était encore en vie, mais la présence de la moitié du pueblo le laissait sans voix, hésitant, craignant pour son secret, sa vie et celle de son père. De plus, trop épuisé, fiévreux comme jamais, il n'arrivait même plus à respirer correctement et à réfléchir.

"- Alejandro, mon ami, il a du faire ce que nous, nous aurions jamais pu faire, déclara Don Nacho en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule du de la Vega, tuer Diego, ton fils, notre ami à tous, un Enfant de Los Angeles, qui aurait pu, ne serait-ce qu'un hors-la-loi qui ne connaît personne ?

\- C'était mon fils ! Il était encore jeune...Pourquoi...? S'étrangla Don Alejandro enragé baissant son arme, pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas pu...lui dire à quel point je l'aimais ! Tout comme sa mère, je n'ai rien pu lui dire..."

Zorro se sentait coupable, il avait envie d'enlever son masque et de lui dire qu'il était là, à quelques centimètres de lui.

"- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous avez toute votre vie devant vous pour le lui dire, lui lança-t-il d'une voix las.

Le vieil aristocrate fronça les sourcils comme s'il avait déjà entendu ces paroles et confus, il ne comprenait pas véritablement le sens.

Un hennissement les perturba tout à coup, un étalon noir fit son interruption dans la cuartel se précipitant vers son maître. D'un geste fébrile et avec l'aide de sa monture, il parvint à l'enfourcher.

"- Gardez vos larmes, Don Alejandro, car la vie peut réserver des surprises, acheva Zorro.

Il donna un coup de talons et s'enfuit rapidement après avoir salué d'un signe de la main les combattants de la journée.

**Z**

A mi chemin entre le pueblo et l'hacienda, Zorro ne parvint pas à tenir longtemps sur Tornado, il lâcha les rennes et finit par chuter par terre. Horrifié par l'état inhabituel de son cavalier, le cheval hennit bruyamment comme pour le réveiller. Fort heureusement, un autre cavalier les avait suivi depuis leur départ. L'étalon reconnut alors le serviteur muet qui se précipita au secours du jeune de la Vega.

Il tenta de le réveiller en lui donnant quelques tapes. Le renard ouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant la figure de Bernado.

"- Content de te revoir, mon ami, murmura-t-il, tu as très bien joué le jeu, ils ont tous cru que tu étais Zorro."

Bernado lui donna à boire dans une gourde. Diego ne protesta pas, le liquide frais lui fit un plus grand bien. Il parvint de nouveau à se remettre sur ses jambes mais dut avoir recours à l'aide de son serviteur.

"- Je crains que je ne pourrai rien faire tout seul, je suis décidément trop blessé, souffla Diego, nous avons encore une dernière chose à faire, puis-je compter sur toi ?"

Le muet esquissa un grand sourire, heureux de retrouver son maître et de l'aider de nouveau bien que dans le fond, il se sentait mal à l'aise en repensant à toutes les tortures qu'il avait pu subir.

**Z**

Le drapeau de leur pays flottait de nouveau sur Los Angeles. Don Alejandro n'eut pas le cœur de sourire avec ses amis devant cette libération, cette victoire contre Varga. Les paroles de Zorro le torturaient à la fois qu'elles lui redonnaient de l'espoir : se pourrait-il que son fils soit encore en vie ? Il est vrai que Zorro s'était précipité pour ramasser le corps de son défunt enfant...

"- Alejandro, mon cher ami, lui dit Don Nacho qui remarqua son air sombre et chagriné, je suis sur que Diego aurait été heureux de retrouver Los Angeles comme celui de son enfance. Paisible, calme et tranquille.

\- Il ne pourra jamais le revoir, murmura le vieux don, je lui avais promis qu'un jour, Los Angeles redeviendra comme avant...mais, je n'ai rien pu faire à temps.

\- Alejandro, ton fils a essayé de te protéger, il t'aime, tenta de le rassurer Don Nacho chagriné par la dépression de son ami.

Les autres dons savaient que la perte du fils de la Vega n'allait pas être facile à oublier ou à faire tourner la page. Diego était respecté et aimé par tout le monde. Sa mort allait sans doute endeuiller tout le pueblo.

"- Vous...croyez qu'un jour...quelqu'un écrira... cette histoire ? Lança une voix faible à l'entrée du cuartel.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la porte ouverte qui servait d'appui au jeune Diego de la Vega, vêtu encore de sa chemise noire déchirée dévoilant de nombreuses et diverses blessures et son pantalon brun tâché par la poussière et le sang. Il était exténué et las, sa tête était soutenu par la porte, les yeux à moitié fermées. Malgré sa pâleur extrême, un petit sourire se dessinait sur son visage le rendant moins malade.

N'en croyant pas ses yeux, Alejandro s'avança vers lui, tremblant tout en tendant ses mains vers lui de peur qu'il ne soit qu'un mirage causé par sa folie d'avoir perdu l'être qui lui était le plus cher.

Diego vit dans un flou totale les gestes de son père et ne s'était jamais senti aussi coupable, sa mascarade avait failli rendre son père désespéré et il ne saurait dire jusqu'où cela aurait pu aller s'il n'était pas venu maintenant.

C'était une scène émouvante à voir mais aussi un miracle car tout le monde avait pu voir le corps du jeune de la Vega s'écroulait sous la balle de Zorro mais personne n'aurait cru qu'il était en réalité en vie.

En sentant les mains de son père le touchaient son visage et ses épaules, Diego s'effondra, ses jambes ne tenant plus, la fatigue ayant été accumulée d'heures en heures, de jours en jours. Même Zorro avait définitivement atteint ces limites, mais cela en valait la peine pour sauver son village. Alejandro l'attrapa de justesses et l'enlaça tendrement, le serrant fortement comme s'il craignait que son fils s'évanouisse telle de la fumée.

"- J'ai cru t'avoir perdu, Diego, j'ai tellement cru...murmura-t-il les larmes aux yeux.


	10. Epi-loup-gue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comme, je l'ai dit, c'est une republication sur ce site.  
> Des modifications (quelques ajouts de phrases) ont été fait pour les 5 derniers chapitres, donc il y a quelques différences entre la version fanfiction.net et ici.  
> De même que dans ce chapitre, je rapporte quelques précisions que j'ai omis de mettre dans la version ff.net. 
> 
> Bonne lecture.

**Quelques mois plus tard**

"- Je vous ai encore battu, père, s'écria Diego tandis que l'épée d'Alejandro tomba bruyamment au sol. Dans le patio de l'hacienda, les deux de la Vega avaient décidé de de passer le temps en échanger amicalement leurs lames. Et il s'est avéré que le jeune homme était beaucoup plus doué qu'Alejandro l'aurait cru jusqu'à maintenant.

"- Je comprends pourquoi Zorro n'a jamais été battu, marmonna le vieil homme en reprenant sa lame.

\- Me reprochez vous désormais d'être bon en escrime ? Plaisanta Diego.

\- Avoir voulu me cacher tes talents pendant tout ce temps, tu te rends compte que j'avais des préjugés sur toi ?

\- C'était le prix à payer, réplique Diego en haussant les épaules, et puis vous l'avez découvert, non?

\- Il est vrai, mon fils, mais j'ai du vraiment prendre sur moi...Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour avaler mes reproches à ton égard.

\- Vous êtes mon père et je comprenais votre déception, le rassura Diego, et je savais que ce n'était pas vrai réellement. Zorro avait besoin de garder ce secret, donc Diego devait s'abstenir de dévoiler sa véritable nature.

\- En plus d'être doué à l'escrime, tu es sage mon fils."

Le jeune homme sourit et lui versa un verre de vin alors qu'ils prirent place à une table pour se reposer.

"- Mais dis-moi, mon fils, comment as-tu fait pour survivre à cette fameuse balle ?"

Diego se figea, sachant très bien de quoi parler son père. Ils n'avaient plus jamais reparlés de ce jour où l'Aigle avait quitté le monde. Son père et lui partageaient le secret de Zorro depuis une bonne semaine, après leur départ de Monterey, et Alejandro n'avait pas fini de découvrir chaque jour sur les mystères qui entouraient son fils.

"- Ce n'était que des balles blanches, des balles inoffensifs, expliqua Diego, elles ne tuent pas, on en utilisait très souvent à l'Université en Espagne, j'en avais gardé une petite dizaine, au cas où.

\- Je vois et le Zorro qui a tiré, qui était-ce ?"

Le jeune don rit doucement.

"- C'était Bernado, il a prit ma place pour ce temps là. Je lui avais laissé un message dont lui seul connaissait la signification. Nous avions élaboré des sortes de codes rapides si nous étions dans une mauvaise posture.

-Quel message ? Un code ? 

-Oui, le code était phoenix, dans cette situation, Bernardo en Zorro devait me tuer, je devais être passer pour mort, afin de vous libérer de ce fardeau. Pour ensuite, renaître sous la forme d'un renard.

\- Et c'est pour cela qu'il a emmené ton corps ? Comprit le père, il savait que tu étais vivant et il voulait que tu reprennes l'apparence de Zorro.

\- Oui, je savais que c'était risqué mais je pouvais compter sur vos amis pour le couvrir.

\- Ton estime pour eux me touche.

\- Un renard ne peut agir seul, parfois il a besoin de soutien, lança Diego.

\- J'ai quand même été surpris que tu puisses survivre à toutes ses épreuves, avoua Alejandro la gorge serrée rien qu'en souvenant de ce jour, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as pu faire tout ça. Et en plus, ce plan que tu as crée avait été prémédité dès le début ?

\- Oui, père, dès le début, le plan avait commencé. Je savais comment Varga allait réagir et comment il allait tenter de mettre ses projets à exécution. C'est comme jouer aux échecs.

\- Est ce pour cela que tu t'es fait capturé ?

\- Lorsque j'étais venu pour vous libérer, je savais que je n'avais aucune chance de m'en sortir dans mon état, c'est pourquoi j'avais confié mon plan à Benito bien avant.

\- Mais pourquoi n'avoir pas tué Varga immédiatement ? Cela aurait pu éviter la supercherie de ta mort.

\- Si Varga aurait été tué par Bernado, ses hommes auraient répliqué et m'aurait tué, mon but était que je reste en vie avec Zorro tout en m'assurant que nous remportions la victoire. De plus, on croyait dure comme fer que j'étais Zorro donc, pour eux, c'était un choc psychologique que de voir Zorro tirer sur moi.

\- Je suis sur que tu aurais fait un excellent général du guerre, complimenta Alejandro, même si tu as du te sacrifier tout ce temps.

\- Une victoire nécessite quelques sacrifices tout comme les échecs, il y avait des pièces fortes soient-elles à céder, père, et pour que nous ayons aucune victime à déplorer, je n'avais pas le choix. L'Aigle voulait apprivoiser le louveteau, mais finalement, c'était le louveteau qui avait réussi à l'amadouer.

\- Tu te prends pour un louveteau ? S'amusa son père devant ce procédé métaphorique, je te croyais plus un renard.

\- Zorro est le renard, moi, je suis votre fils, père, sourit Diego, et tout le monde sait comment s'appelle l'enfant du loup et je suis donc votre louveteau."

**END**


End file.
